


Too Late

by Eirlys



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlys/pseuds/Eirlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth didn't tell Dean and Roman that he would be the one to destroy the Shield.</p>
<p>He also didn't tell Dean that they were over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

* * *

 

The match was worse than he had expected.

Of course, he let Seth fight Roman first; and when it looked like Seth was beaten and in desperate need of a tag, he stepped down from the ring.

Roman won the match. It was then that he casually got back in the ring and began to decimate Seth.

According to the script, of course. It was supposed to be his very deserving revenge.

What he did not take into account was, he had had four months off, but Seth was here; and he had just taken a beatdown from Roman.

Which was why at the moment, when the show was over, he was helping back to his locker room. This proved to be hard, since Randy thought he had grabbed Seth’s neck too tightly in the RKO. Seth might have been injured. Which was why his hand was around Seth and the other was behind Seth’s neck to keep it steady.

“Seth? Can you hear me?” – He asked with an apologetic tone. – “I’m really sorry.”

“What?” – Seth replied without looking at him. – “Oh, this? It’s fine. I’ve had worse. Don’t worry. But, if you really want to help me, can you get Ambrose?”

Randy stopped in front of Seth’s locker room so that the other man can open the door.

“You want me to beat him?” – Randy raised his eyebrows. – “You might have a concussion, Seth. We’re off camera.”

“No dude.” – Seth shook his head and immediately cringed. – “I mean can you get him here? I need to… see him.”

Normally, Randy would have never agreed to do anyone any favor. But he guessed the reason Seth was like this was because of him, might as well help him if he could.

“I’m gonna get the trainers.”– Randy said as they sat down on the bench in front of the lockers. – “And if I bump into Ambrose, I’ll tell him you miss him.”

Seth was trying his best not to move his head again; so he turned his whole body to glare at Randy when he heard that.

“I do not miss Ambrose.” – He said defensively. – “I just want to talk.”

“Can’t you just call him or something?” – Randy sighed.

“Don’t have my phone with me.” – Seth groaned. – “And since I can’t stand up without my head spinning, it would be really nice if someone can get him for me.”

“You’ve been in the Authority too long, Seth.” – Randy let out another sigh and headed toward the door. – “Sometimes I think whining might just be part of who you are.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

* * *

 

Dean and Roman were about to leave the arena when they saw Randy walking up to them.

“Golden boy wants to see you.” – Randy looked at Dean and said quickly.

Dean knitted his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Roman.

“Since when are you his bitch, Randall?” – Dean smirked, Ambrose-style.

“I swear your personality is the same on and off camera.” – Randy groaned. –“Here’s the deal. I grabbed his neck weirdly in the RKO. He might have a concussion. I can’t tell with all his whining about you. So for the love of God, just go see him. The trainers are already on their way over.”

Roman had an amused look on his face and he looked back at Dean.

“Let’s go see how he’s doing.”

“You go, I just want to get back to the hotel man.” – Dean yawned.

“I’m not the one he wants to see.” – Roman shrugged and put an arm around Dean’s neck to drag him away. – “Thanks for the message, Randy.”

* * *

 

Dean stared at Seth’s name on the door, so Roman just sighed.

“Look, I know it hasn’t been easy for you guys…”

“I don’t have anything to say to him, okay Ro?” – Dean cut him off. – “We were fine, but then he had to went behind our backs.”

“Okay so Seth didn’t tell us that part of the script.” – Roman groaned. – “Dean, we’ve been over this. They wanted an honest, real reaction. And they got one. Well, two. But it’s all parts of the storyline. Don’t tell me you’re still mad at him.”

“It’s not just that, okay?” – Dean exhaled.

“Then what?” – Roman said impatiently.

But then he looked at Dean, who was avoiding his eyes.

“…Oh.” – Roman blinked. – “Oh. Why didn’t you tell me? Two of my best friends were dating and I had no idea.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Ro.” – Dean scratched his head. – “There’s nothing between us. Which is why I don’t get why he wants to talk to me all of a sudden.”

“But… your feud…”

“On air only.” – Dean shrugged. – “We haven’t had a real conversation since after Payback ‘14. I mean I texted and called him a few times, but he never responded.”

“So technically you’re still together.”

“I…” – Dean was interrupted when the door was opened and two trainers walked out.

“Is he okay?” – Roman asked immediately.

“No broken bones, neck is fine. No concussion either. Just tell him to take it easy for a few days and avoid driving.”

“Like that’ll work.” – Dean rolled his eyes. – “But thanks anyway.”

Roman shot them a friendly smile and shoved Dean into the room as soon as they were out of the way.

“Ow.” – Dean glared at him.

“You deserved it.” – Roman smiled. – “Hey Seth.”

Seth was still on the bench. His face lighted up when he saw them.

“Hey Rome.” – Seth smiled before looking at Dean. – “Hey Dean, long time no… talk.”

“Try eight months.” – Dean didn’t look at him. – “What do you want? Make it quick princess, I need to get back to the hotel.”

Roman whacked him on the head.

“What the fuck Ro? Stop hitting me.”

“Can you act like a grownup for a minute?” – Dean gave him his deadly stare. – “Seth, it’s good you don’t have any injuries. Doc said you can’t drive so this lunatic here can take you back to the motel once you guys have had the talk. Okay? Right, see you both later. Please behave, Dean.”

Before Dean could say anything more, Roman left the room.

* * *

 

 “What do you want?” – Dean leaned back against the wall and spat out the words. – “You stayed away for a long time, Seth. Why are you crawling back now?”

“I’m gonna have a feud with you.” – Seth sighed. – “It’s not gonna happen for a few months, but I just learned about it before Raw, so I thought I’d let you know.”

“Because you always do that.” – Dean scoffed. – “Right, anything else?”

Seth stood up and walked over to Dean and searched his eyes.

“Look, I… I’m sorry about what happened.”

“Which part? Not telling me the Shield has to break up sooner than expected? That you would be the one to destroy it? Or ignoring me afterwards for months with no explanations whatsoever?” – Dean folded his arms in front of his chest.

“… For all of them, okay? I am really sorry.” – Seth put his right arm on Dean’s shoulder, but he shook it right off. – “I was… wrong.”

Dean glared at him again.

“You’re about eight months late with that apology, you know? But, since we kinda didn’t have the full-on break up scene then, why don’t we do it now?”

“Wh… what?” – Seth looked at him with confusion.

“I know we’re over, just tell me why.” – He shrugged.

Seth tried to reach him again, but he just avoided Seth’s hands altogether.

“I was scared. I didn’t think I have what it takes to be in the Authority and be together with you at the same time. So I avoided you. And…” – Seth sighed again. – “That was stupid, because I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m supposed to just believe that?” – Dean raised his eyebrows. – “Seth, I get it. It was the shot of a lifetime, and it was given to you. Of course you would take it, I get that. The thing I’m pissed about is, why didn’t you tell me? Do you think I would try to stop you from achieving your dream?”

“They wanted an honest reaction…”

“Fuck that.” – Dean cut him off. – “We’ve known each other for years now, Seth. Tell me, when do I ever give a fake reaction?”

When Seth was silent, Dean went on.

“Admit it. Things were falling apart between us, and this was your easy way out.” – Dean smiled bitterly. – “So why am I here, Seth?”

“I miss you.” – Seth said quietly. – “I’ve always missed you ever since… that day. And you’re right, I was a coward. I guess I still am. It’s just that… in the match earlier when Randy grabbed my neck, I felt something was wrong. And I thought, ‘This is it. This is how I’m going to retire.’ And I felt regret about many things, and… you are one of them. I wanted, I want to make things better, between us.”

“Seth.” – Dean took a deep breath. – “I’m glad you’re where you are now. I’m happy that you’re Mr. Money in the Bank. I think you deserve to be the Champ because you’re one of the most hardworking people I know.”

Seth smiled a little at that. Dean felt better, because these were the words he had wanted to say to Seth back then; but he was too busy being angry with him to actually say them.

“And we can be friends.” – Seth’s smile faded. – “But I can’t give you anything more than that.”

“Dean, I’m sorry. I will fix this, okay? Tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it.” – Seth pleaded.

“You can’t.” – Dean shook his head. – “We’re already over, Seth. We lost what we had. You can’t really fix something that’s not there.”

“But… but I love you.” – Seth looked straight at Dean, his voice barely above a whisper.

“But it’s too late.” Dean replied.


End file.
